Amory Family (Boston)
The Amory family was a prominent political family of the United States from the late 18th through the early 20th centuries. Based in eastern Massachusetts, they formed part of the Boston Brahmin community. Amory is both an English given name – derived from the Old German name Amalric via the French form Amaury – and a surname derived from it. Amory family * Thomas Amory (1682-1728)- Irish Immigrants m. Rebecca Holmes (1700-1770) ** Thomas Amory (1722-1784) m. Elizabeth Coffin (1741-1822) *** Rebecca Amory (1766-1845) *** Thomas Coffin Amory (1767-1812) m. Hannah Rowe Linzee (1775-1845) **** Thomas Coffin Amory (1796-1865) **** Mary Linzee Amory (1798-1859) **** Samuel Linzee Amory (1801-1829) **** Susannah Amory (1802-1869) m. William Hickling Prescott (1796-1859) **** William Amory (1804-1888) m. Anna Powell Mason Sears (1813-1895) ***** William Amory (1833-1907) ***** Harriet Sears Amory (1835-1865) m. Joseph Peabody Gardner (1828-1875) ***** Ellen Sears Amory (1837-1908) ***** Charles Walter Amory (1842-1913) m. Elizabeth Gardner (1843-1930) ****** William Amory (1869-aft1937) ****** Clara Gardner Amory (1872-1957) m. Thomas Jefferson Coolidge (1863-1912) ****** George Gardner Amory (1874-1933) ****** Dorothy Amory (1878-1907) m. Frederic Bayard Winthrop (1868-1932) ***** Francis Inman Amory (1850-1911) *** Elizabeth Amory (1768-c1768) *** Elizabeth Amory (1769-1850) *** Jonathan Amory (1770-1828) m. Mehetable Sullivan (1772-1847) **** Jonathan Amory (1802-1885) m. Letitia Austin (1807-1875) ***** Jonathan Austin Amory (1827-1861) ***** Thomas Isaac Coffin Amory (1828-1864)- Civil War General, CO of 17th Mass. Inf. m. Mary Dolan (1836-1864) ****** Thomas W Amory (c1855-1864) ****** Edward Jonathan Amory (1856-) ****** Thomas Nowland Amory (1858-) ****** Mary H Amory (1862-1878) ****** Laura C Amory (1864-) ***** Letitia Sullivan Amory (1830-1912) ***** George Washington Amory (1832-1899) ***** Mary F Amory (c1834-1896) ***** Elizabeth Amory (c1835-) ***** Harriet H Amory (1837-) ***** William Appleton Amory (1839-1912) ***** Charles Bean Amory (1841-1919) ***** Robert Gordon Amory (1847-1916) ***** Philip Dumerisq Amory (1848-1849) **** Elizabeth Amory (1805-1859) **** Frances Maria Amory (1807-1886) **** James Sullivan Amory (1809-1884) m. Mary Copley Greene (1817-1892) ***** James Appleton Amory (1839-1861) ***** Arthur Amory (1841-1911) ***** Robert Amory (1842-1910) m. 1. Marianne Appleton Lawrence (1843-1882) m. 2. Katherine Leighton Crehore (1862-1920) ****** (1) Alice Amory (1865-1938) ****** (2) Robert Amory (1885-1972) m. Leonore Cobb (1885-1971) ******* Robert Amory (1915-) ******* Cleveland Amory (1917-1998) - American author, reporter and commentator and animal rights activist. ******* Frederick Amory (1919-) ******* Leonne Amory (c1922-) ****** (2) Mary Copley Amory (1888-1978) ****** (2) Katherine Leighton Amory (c1891-) ****** (2) Margaret Sullivan Amory (c1898-1948) ***** Fanny Meredith Amory (1843-1844) ***** Frederick Amory (1844-) ***** Gertrude Amory (1846-1847) ***** Harold S Amory (1847-1852) ***** Mary Copley Amory (1849-1852) ***** Montford Amory (1850-1852) ***** Augustine Heard Amory (1852-) ***** Gardiner Greene Amory (1853-1854) ***** Harcourt Amory (1855-1925) **** Rebecca Augusta Amory (1811-1894) **** Thomas Coffin Amory (1812-1889) - American lawyer, politician, biographer. **** Isabella Lenox Amory (1815-1888) *** John Amory (1771-1834) *** Mary Amory (1773-1835) *** William Amory (1774-1808) *** Nathaniel Amory (1777-1842) ** Mary Amory (1723-1804) ** Rebecca Amory (1725-1796) ** Jonathan Amory (1726-1797) ** John Amory (1728-1803) m. Katharine Greene (1731-1778): noted Loyalist diarist of the American Revolution who moved to London. *** Thomas Amory (1757-c1758) *** John Amory (1759-1832) *** Rufus Greene Amory (1760-1833) *** Thomas Amory (1762-1823) *** Jonathan Amory (1763-1819) *** William Amory (1765-1792) *** Francis Amory (1766-1845) *** Catherine Amory (1769-1831) m. John Codman (1755-1803) (see below) *** Rebecca Amory (1771-1842) m. John Lowell (1769-1840) (see below) *** Mary Amory (1773-1844) *** Anne Amory (1774-) Lowell family * John Amory Lowell (1798-1881): merchant and first trustee of the Lowell Institute with several noteworthy grandchildren: ** James Arnold Lowell (1869-1933) (grandson) - US Federal District Judge (Massachusetts) ** Percival Lawrence Lowell (1855-1916) (grandson) - famous astronomer, far east traveler and founder of the Lowell Observatory near Flagstaff, Arizona. ** Abbott Lawrence Lowell (1856-1943) (grandson) - a U.S. educator and legal scholar. He was President of Harvard University from 1909 to 1933. ** Elizabeth Lowell (1862-1935) - Elizabeth Lowell Putnam, an early activist for prenatal care. She was the maternal grandmother of: *** McGeorge Bundy (1919-1996) - an American expert in foreign and defense policy, 6th National Security Advisor of the United States. *** William Putnam Bundy (1917-2000) - American attorney and intelligence expert, an analyst with the CIA. Bundy served as a foreign affairs advisor to both presidents John F. Kennedy and Lyndon B. Johnson. 9th Assistant Secretary of State for East Asian and Pacific Affairs. ** Amy Lawrence Lowell (1874-1925) (granddaughter) - an American poet of the imagist school from Brookline, Massachusetts. She posthumously won the Pulitzer Prize for Poetry in 1926. Ernest Amory Codman Descent of Ernest Amory Codman: Landmarks Amory-Ticknor House The Amory–Ticknor House is a historic house at 9-10 Park Street and 22-22A Beacon Street in Boston, Massachusetts. It was built in 1804 by businessman Thomas Coffin Amory, and later owned by scholar George Ticknor. It sits atop Beacon Hill, across from the Massachusetts State House on Beacon Street and the Boston Common on Park Street. Numerous tenants have occupied various parts of the house through the years, including Samuel Dexter, Christopher Gore, John Jeffries, Harrison Gray Otis, Anna Ticknor's Society to Encourage Studies at Home, and temporarily in 1824, the Marquis de Lafayette. See also * Heathcoat-Amory * Viscount Amory References * Wikipedia:Amory (name) Category:Political families of the United States Category:American families of English ancestry Category:Families from Massachusetts Category:American genealogy Category:Family history Category:Boston Brahmin